


Star-bound

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Mark Fischbach Sean Mclouglin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: With high-fives all around, I knew that we we're Star-bound.*Also on Quotev!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireQueen326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen326/gifts).



When we fell from the heavens above, I immediately knew that I was helplessly in love.

I attempted to filter through the mob of screaming fan-girls, searching for a certain raven haired love of mine. Between searching and trying to keep my feet on the ground and face above the ground, I happen to catch sight of my Mark. Mark saw me immediately, and started towards his lover. Mark always knew when I was uncomfortable, we both can withstand a large group of people for a period of time, but, Mark can push past some of his limits. When I, on the over hand, say it's too much. It is too much. 

I met him in the middle of the crowd, every problem that lurked in my mind had been washed in away. Mark shielded me, and led me through the ocean of humans.

 " It's going to be fine, Jack, " He whispered softly into my ear, " I promise."  

A blur of a human form rushed into us, sending me and Mark tumbling to the ground. The man that ran into us looked at me with a look of disgust.

 "You two faggots are really showin the world your fake love for each other, huh?" An Australian accent laced lightly into his words. " How can you guys seriously love each other?! It's wrong and disturbing. " That was when Mark broke, he swung his fist into the Australian's face, with one swift motion. He landed on the floor with a 'thud' and sat dazed.

I felt a flow of hot tears start to flow down my cheeks. Mark spun around to face me, hearing my sobbing, he helped me off the ground and took me to my hotel room. I felt cold air as he carefully undressed me, slipping me into sweatpants and whit tank top. A comforter was thrown into me, and he climbed in next to me. 

 "Jack," he said, worry and hurt evident in his voice, " Jack, baby, talk to me. " I flipped over to face him, and dug my face into his neck, crying uncontrollably. His gentle hands caressed the matter clump of hair on my head. 

 "It's not true, right?" I asked, my voice meek, and I hated myself for acting like this.

 " What is not true? " 

 "That our love is fake- I was stopped by Mark crashing his lips against mine in a passionate kiss.

" Never in a million years would that be possible. " He answered.

 " How?" 

 " Do you love me? I love you. I have since I first saw you that day. Ever since I heard your real Irish accent. I have fell more deeply in love with you with every passing moment. Sean, you are the love of my life, my light in the darkness, my happiness, my courage, you are my missing piece. If you break down, I will to," his eyes bore into mine, both of our faces are stained with tears at his point, and I said the only think that could help both of us right now.

 "Mark, I have loved ya since you fell from the heavens, my angle," I said as Midnight rolled into the sky.


	2. Palm trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I need one?

You control me and your scent still lingers, you know I'm wrapped around your finger.

 "And punch that like button IN the face, LIKE A BOSS!!!! And high-fives all around!!"

 Jack switched off his camera, and slumped in his chair. His headphones were hung up beside him. The smell of food seeped into the room.Jack followed the scent to find Mark wearing an apron. And Only an apron. His ass on full display for the Irishman. 'Kiss the cook' prominent on the front of the pink and green garment.

 "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Mark said, spinning around to face Sean, who was blushing furiously now. Jacks pants got a little tighter than he liked, and his eyes traveled down his lovers almost-nude body. Mark turned off the stove, and walked slowly to Jack. His hands are placed on Sean's hips, chests are pressed against each other, personal space, a long-forgotten memory. Lips connected, sparks flew, and things got heated. Mark pushed his hands under Sean's thighs and other him up onto the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep!!!! This be it!!! Buh-bye!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!! Thanks for reading my shit!!! This story is also on Quotev, so go check it out!!! This is for VampireQueen326 for giving me the title for this!!!Anyway!!!! Buh-bye, And I will see all of you in the next story or update!!


End file.
